


Truth Be Told

by R2girl07



Series: Living with my Brother's Best Friend [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Public Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2girl07/pseuds/R2girl07
Summary: A/N I will be using a Louden Swain song in this chapter but it will be dedicated to the reader.
Relationships: Billy Moran/Reader
Series: Living with my Brother's Best Friend [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868938





	Truth Be Told

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I will be using a Louden Swain song in this chapter but it will be dedicated to the reader.

Billy gives me a questioning look. "Billy this isn't easy to say but Michelle isn't pregnant! Rob and I just heard her on the phone saying she wasn't." Billy looks at me for a moment then to Rob and back to me. He grins pulling me to him. "Then I'm free to do this!" He grins gripping my ass lifting me making me wrap my legs around him as he kisses me hard. I moan wrapping my legs tightly around him. Billy puts me down laughing as we hear Rob clear his throat. We leave my room and return outside. We go over talking to Stephen, Mike, and Jason. As I'm talking with Stephen I feel someones arms wrap around me and pull me to him. I hear Billy whisper in my ear as his hands wonder my body. "This dress is so damn sexy and it looks absolutely stunning on you." He kisses my neck as I look up and see Michelle walking out the door. She notices us and I can see anger in her eyes. I try to push him off but he pulls me closer kissing further down my neck. "BILLY! Your girlfriend is walking over here get off." 

I hear him chuckle as he stops kissing my neck but holds me against him. She reaches us but Billy ignores her talking to Rob, Stephen, Mike and Jason. "hey guys ya'll ready to get on with Y/N's surprise?" They all grin at me and nod in unison. Billy pulls me with him to the stage. He pushes past Michelle causing her to get annoyed look. Billy pulls me to the front of the stage before he whispers. "You ready for the other half of your surprise sweetheart!" I smile "Of course." He smiles kissing my neck once again before going onstage with the guys. 

Billy walks to the front of the stage and speaks into the microphone "Can I have everyone's attention please!" Everyone pauses looking at the stage as he continues to talk. "As everyone knows we are here to celebrate Y/N turning 18. I've known her whole life since I was friends with her brothers Evan and Max. Some of you know that I lived with the Y/L/N's for a long time. So I've watched her grow from an annoying little brat..." As he says that part he looks at me and smirks "To the beautiful not so annoying women she is now. I'm not sure when it happened but somewhere along the way I fell in love with her even though I didn't until recently I didn't want to admit. This is a song that I wrote with help these guys on stage with me. Now i'm not used to being center stage so bare with me." The music starts to play and I smile hearing Billy start to sing.

So I'm talking alone with a frosty-haired girl at the bar  
She says she's from Mexico and I respond "Wow, that's far"  
Somewhere there in between  
Vodka-fueled breath in my ear  
I lose hold of gravity keeping my legs put right here

But oh, Margarita, I'm taking it easy  
'Cause I've got a promise to keep  
It's depended on me, senorita  
She's all I need

The discussion ranges from movies to how drunk we got  
Yeah we better keep talking for fear that there isn't a lot  
To say

But oh, Margarita, I'm taking it easy  
'Cause I've got a promise to keep  
It's depended on me, senorita  
She's all I need

And I believe

Inevitably, I get home and I crawl into bed  
I whisper "I love you" and you won't quite hear what I say

But oh, Margarita, I'm taking it easy  
'Cause I've got a promise to keep  
It's depended on me  
(But oh, Margarita)  
Depended on me  
(And I've got a promise to keep)  
And now I believe  
(Depended on me)  
And now I can see  
(Now I believe, margarita)  
(Finally, finally)  
Now I believe, senorita  
She's all I need  
And I believe

As the song ends I feel tears coming down my face. As I watch Billy turn to put down his guitar down I don't notice Michelle come up behind me until I hear her voice. "So you little slut you think you've won. I imagine Billy told you about me being pregnant. He's not going to leave me now." I laugh causing her to get angry. "What's so funny you little whore??" I smile "Oh nothing Michelle just that I know something that you don't!" She goes to say something but we are interrupted by Billy's voice again. "Y/N can you come up here please come up here." I smile and turn to walk on stage but Michelle grabs my arm pulling me back to her. She goes to hit me but before she has a chance Billy is standing in front of me. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Michelle." She looks at Billy and back to me. "Billy are you really going to leave me for this little tramp when I'm carrying your child." There is a gasp from everyone. Billy laughs "Michelle Y/N isn't the tramp you are. Next time you go make a private phone call make sure it's somewhere you can't be heard." 

Michelle looks at Billy. "What do you mean??" Billy smiles for a moment. "Well when you thought you were making a private call about your fake pregnancy Y/N and Rob heard you." She looks over his shoulder to me as she starts to cry. "Billy I'm not lying. I am pregnant. Are you really going to believe her and Rob over me." Billy shakes his head "Save the tears Michelle. It wasn't bad enough that you called Y/N a little whore not once but twice. But you answered my phone at 1am and told her lies making her believe we were engaged. Then you didn't bother to tell me she called. Then to top it all off you decided to make up this whole pregnancy thing because you were jealous of something you thought was happening between Y/N and I when in reality there was nothing going on between us." Michelle looks angrily at me then back to Billy. "Then why was she calling you at 1am in the morning and why does she always send you pictures!" Billy looks back at me for a moment then back to her. "Not that it's any of your business but Y/N has nightmares. She has since she was small and I was always there for her growing up so she called me to try and calm herself but thanks to you she only got more upset. Thankfully Rob was there for her. As for the pictures I asked her to send them to me because I missed home and she reminds me of home!"

More tears fill her eyes. "Billy I am really pregnant." I can tell Billy is starting to get annoyed. I'm taken by surprise by his next words. "Maybe you are Michelle but now that I think about the math there's no way it can be mine seeing as we haven't had sex in almost 2 months. So if you are pregnant then you've been cheating on me." Michelle looks at him angrily "Fine Billy if you want to be with her then so be it! I don't care! I hope your happy with the little tramp." She turns and storms off. Billy turns to me smiling as he pulls me into her arms and kisses me in front of everyone. We hear a bunch a cheers as I blush. "So I know I just got out of a relationship but what do you say Y/N will you be my girlfriend?"

I stand there shocked unable to speak. I don't know how long I'm standing there but I jump when I hear Stephen's voice in my ear. "You going to answer him Kitten!" I decide to mess with him some. "I don't know Billy I mean you did just break up with Michelle and I'm not sure I'm ready to be in a relationship." Billy looks at me for a moment as if trying read my face. I hear everyone gasp at my words and I try my hardest not start laughing as Billy gets a hurt look on his face. I start to turn and walk off. I feel someone grab my arm I turn to see Jason holding my arm. "Y/N are you being serious? After all that you're going to tell him no." I look at Billy who's on the verge of tears and I break. I grin running back to him. I tackle him making him stumble back some as he grips me. "Billy you idiot I'm only joking of course I'll be your girlfriend." He grins lifting me as he spins. He puts me back down and kisses me hard and for a moment it's just me and him until we hear Rob "Okay you two that's enough making out save that for later. Let's continue the party!"

I smile and run to Rob and hug him tightly. He stands in shock for a moment before he hugs me back. I pull away and he asks "What was that for?" I grin "For being there for me when I needed someone! Thank you Robbie!" He smiles pulling me to him again. "It was my pleasure honey!" We both laugh hearing Billy say "Okay Robbie hands off my girl!" He walks to us pulling me to him and holds me against himself possessively. I grin pushing him off. "Billy don't be so jealous!" He chuckles pulling me back to him again but this time not so tightly. Rob looks at us smiling. "I'll let you two be." Billy turns me in his arms as I hear Ready Steady start to play and Rob's voice saying "This song is for a very special couple!" Billy pulls me closer to him as we start to sway to the music. 

I grin looking up at Billy. "What are you grinning about sweetheart?" I smile bigger "Just thinking about how I got so lucky. I love you Billy Moran I have for a long time." He smiles back at me. "I love you Y/F/N Y/L/N I'm pretty sure I have for a long time too. Rob and the guys play a few more songs as Billy and I dance the night away. Slowly everyone starts to leave and its just my brothers, Rob, Stephen, Mike, Jason and Billy and me. 

My brothers come over. Noah looks at me and Billy. "Well that was quite a show. I was totally not expecting that tonight." I smile "No you're such a dork." He laughs pulling me to him. "Happy Birthday brat. I need to get going." He whispers in my ear. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do tonight." I blush and he notices laughing. He shakes Billy's hand. "Not that I have any doubt that you won't but you better take care of my baby sister. You hurt her and I'll beat your ass." Billy shallows hard as he says "I can promise you Noah I will never hurt Y/N." Noah nods and walks off. 

Max and Evan congratulate us. Max looks at Billy and says "Best friends or not if you hurt her i'll kill you!" Evan speaks up "I second that!" Again Billy promises to never hurt me and they leave. Leaving Billy, myself, Rob, Stephen, Mike and Jason. 

Jason comes over and pulls me to him hugging me tightly for a moment. "Well my cutie looks like you finally got your man." I chuckle "Jason you're such a dork." He chuckles shaking Billy's hand saying he needs to head out. Stephen and Mike are next to leave. Stephen pulls me to him. "I'm happy for you Kitten. Don't let this is dork take advantage of you." I grin as he lets go and Mike hugs me "I'm glad you are happy sweetie."

They leave and then its just Rob left. Billy chuckles "And then there were three!" Rob laughs. "Why don't we go inside." I nod as the three of us walk inside. Rob sits on the couch I go to follow him but Billy pulls me to him. My back to his front he starts to kiss my neck lightly as his hands roam my body. I attempt to push him off but he grips me tighter."Billy get off!" He groans letting me go. Rob chuckles as I sit next to him. Billy looks at the two of us and pouts. "What?!" He looks at me. "Where am I suppose to sit?" I laugh getting up and he sits next to Rob pulling me onto his lap. Rob laughs "So what do you wanna do now Y/N?" I smile grabbing the remote and turning on a scary movie. 

Billy grabs a blanket putting it over me and him throwing Rob another. The three of us start to watch the movie. About 10 minutes into the movie I feel Billy's hands wonder up my leg and stop under my dress. I get chills causing me to shiver he notices and chuckles whispering my ear "Something wrong sweetheart?" I groan softly as his hot breath hits my neck causing me to shuffle in his lap. He groans softly "Oh fuck." After a few moments I feel something poking at my ass. I lean back into him and whisper "Really Billy!?!?" He only grins as we continue to watch the movie. Rob glances at us for a moment before looking back to the screen. An hour and half later the movie is ending and Rob's saying "I need to get back to the hotel. Happy Birthday Honey! Don't let this prev get away with to much tonight." I laugh and hug him. He shakes Billy's hand and walks to the door. Before the door is even closed Billy has me in his lap again. This time straddling him. "My gosh I thought he'd never leave." Billy pulls me to him kissing me hard as his hands grip my hips making me move on his lap. I groan feeling his hardness. "Billy what are you doing?" He only groans continuing to kiss me as his hands move to my back.

His hands find the zipper and he slowly starts to unzip my dress. His hands find my exposed skin and begin to rub up and down getting chills everywhere. He smiles as he finds my neck and begins lightly kissing. I groan moving my hips. "Fuck Y/N!" I smile getting off him knowing that he is horny. "What? Why are you stopping?" I grin "Billy there will be plenty of time for that but right now I just want you to hold me please." He smiles "Okay but can we at least lay undressed." 

I shake my head "Billy you're such a perv!" He smirks "Yes but I'm your perv! You didn't answer my question." I laugh getting up slipping my arms out of my dress and I slowly let it fall to the floor. Billy's eyes widen as he sees me in nothing but my black lace bra and pantie set. I smile and start to walk to my bedroom. "You coming or not Billy?" I hear him mumble "Oh fuck" and then turn to see him jumping over the couch as he pulls his shirt over his head. Then he fights with his pants as I start walking again. I make it to my room and fall onto the bed just as he walks in kicking of his jeans. He almost runs to the bed and jumps in with me pulling me to him. 

His hands immediately start to roam my body. I let him for a moment before I stop him. He looks at me. "Not tonight Billy. Tonight just hold me!" He grins pulling me to him. "Whatever you want sweetheart." He pulls the covers over us and after a few moments I feel my eyes get heavy. The last thing I remember is Billy kissing my head and saying "I love you!" I whisper back. "I love you!" Before I drift off to sleep curled on Billy's chest. 


End file.
